


winter sun

by leafsbabe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafsbabe/pseuds/leafsbabe
Summary: Connor couldn't remember when it began. If it started with a lingering glance that lasted just a second too long or a warm hand that rested on the small of his back and never left.What he knows is the way Freddie's skin feels on his, the way he likes his coffee in the morning, and the way he desperately wants to keep them a secret from the team.





	winter sun

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own neither Connor nor Freddie  
> also english is not my mother language so if i made any mistakes please let me know

Connor couldn't remember when it began. If it started with a lingering glance that lasted just a second too long or a warm hand that rested on the small of his back and never left.  
What he knows is the way Freddie's skin feels on his, the way he likes his coffee in the morning, and the way he desperately wants to keep them a secret from the team.  
He wakes up wrapped in Freddie on most mornings and this one is no different. There are lips peppering the back of his neck and a warm hand stroking his hip. Connor leans into the touch and closer to the warm person behind him.  
“Mornin’.” He mumble and Freddie's hand dips lower.  
The touch is so close yet too far away from where it should be and Connor shudders. He was still half asleep but his mind woke more and more with every second he could feel himself starting to grow hard. Freddie's hand ghostes over the growing bulge once and he instantaneously grindes back. There were only thin layers separating them; thick flannel pajama pants that Connor stole from Freddie and said man’s boxers.  
“What time’s it?” Connor asks and Freddie's lips leave him for a second while he cranes his neck to look at the clock on his bedside table. Connor uses this moment to grind back against Freddie, causing him to moan.  
“Early enough that we can take our time,” his hand dips under the waistband of Connor’s pajamas, “getting ready.”  
He breathes in sharply when Freddie bites his neck with enough pressure to leave a mark.  
“We could stay in bed for a little while longer or we could hop into the shower and then maybe breakfast?”  
Connor could feel Freddie's fingertips brush against his erection and tried to push into it, because even if Connor wasn't fully awake right now his dick most definitely was and it wanted attention. Freddie's attention.  
“Sure, yeah, let's do that.”  
Freddie bit down again before he finally takes Connor into his hand and runs his thumb over his tip. Connor shudders a bit but Freddie seems unimpressed and just continues to thumb at Connor’s tip. “Which one? Bed or shower?” He tightens his grip on him and that's what does it for Connor.  
He quickly turns them over, using too much force on the morning pliant Freddie and nearly knocking him off the bed, before straddling his lover and leaning down to mouth at his neck like the other man did before.  
“How about,” he starts but stops to gently bite Freddie's earlobe, “you finish me here and I'll blow you in the shower?” He moves his hips against Freddie's hand slowly. Connor could feel Freddie's own erection pressing into him and the rough drag of Freddie's hand against his dick. He continues to move his hips in little thrusts until Freddie's dry grip on his dick became too much.  
“Where's the lube?” He pants against Freddie's neck before he bites down on his incredibly large shoulders. Connor is a professional athlete, tall and broad, but Freddie dwarfs him and he loves it.  
“Night stand. Top drawer.” Freddie gasps as if he is the one close to coming.  
Connor waits for him to get the hint and get it but he doesn't, he just continues to lay there and let's Connor fuck his hand.  
“You should get it and use it.” Is all Connor manages before he attacks Freddie's neck again.  
They tried to keep their relationship quiet from the team, and parents, and other non-hockey friends but that doesn't mean that Connor doesn't want everyone to know Freddie is taken. He marks him up on the regular just so that everyone can see the ginger heartthrob is not available.  
By the time Connor had sucked another bruise to his neck, Freddie has finally managed to find the lube and coat up his hand. The first touch was cold but Connor soon got used to it and started to move again. Freddie, for the most part, just laid there and let Connor fuck his hand. From time to time he let out gasps or bucked his hips up but Connor wanted more. He moves one of his hands off Freddie's mouthwatering muscles and takes Freddie's free hand into his. He guides him to rest his arms over Connor’s back, holding him down and pressing their bodies closer together.  
Freddie's hand on his dick felt amazing. Strong and calloused and slick.  
Connor started to move faster. His breath became irregular but he barely registered it. Under him Freddie let out a low moan and moved his hand to grip Connor's ass and wow.  
At this point Connor did little more than hectically breath into the crook of Freddie's neck. He was so, so close. Before he could even think of saying anything to his boyfriend, Freddie tightens his grip on Connor's dick and his ass, leaned down a bit to whisper “Come for me.” into his ear, and Connor came across their stomachs.  
Connor was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment because the next time he opened his eyes he was laying on Freddie's chest, his boyfriend slowly stroking his back, and his come drying between them. It felt gross but Connor really didn't have the energy to get up and clean up at the moment so he just gave an annoyed little huff against Freddie’s broad chest and let the older man comfort him.  
He could feel Freddie's erection dig into his hip but could only communicate a half hearted grumble before dozing off, trapped in Freddie's heat and arms.  
Connor woke up while still in that little comfort bubble of cuddling his boyfriend, sleep, and afterglow. He wasn't out for long, only a few minutes, and when he came to, Freddie was still slowly trailing his hand up and down his back. He let out a little sigh and cuddled closer to the older man.  
“You back with me?” Freddie whispered and Connor nodded. His cheek dragged a bit against Freddie’s chest and the older man chuckled which caused Connor’s resting place to jump up and down and jostle Connor. “You want to return the favor now?”  
Connor shrugged and closed his eyes again. “Five more minutes?” 

A few minutes later Freddie gently pushed Connor’s shoulder and made him sit up. He was still placed in Freddie’s lap and when his boyfriend sat up too it was the perfect position for them to lazily make out. Connor was still in his post-climax headspace but he could feel things heating up when he ground down against Freddie’s still covered core.  
“Mmmh. Baby we should get up, yeah. We still need to take that shower.” Freddie carefully pushed Connor off his lap and stood up before he held his hand out to help Connor up. The younger man had his pajama pants halfway down his legs. He let himself be pulled up before letting the pants drop to the floor. He stepped out of them in all his pale, cum-covered, bed-headed glory and Freddie took a moment to just admire his beautiful boyfriend as he stood there in the golden morning light. It were moments like these that made him question whether he truly deserved Connor.  
He was roughly torn from his fantasies about an ethereal Connor when said man took his hands and lead him towards the bathroom.  
“Can’t take to long now, can we? We won’t have time to eat breakfast if you keep stalling.”  
They made their way into the bathroom and Connor turned on the shower while Freddie stripped down before stepping in behind him and wrapping his arms around him. He could feel the heat of the water from where he stood and shuddered. Connor liked his showers with hot water while Freddie preferred cold water. He knew he would have to be the one that would be hit by the water while Connor was on his knees and he already dreaded the hot temperature.  
“Come on.” Connor said and pulled Freddie further into the shower. They stood under the water for a few moments just enjoying the closeness and sharing little kisses. When Freddie’s mouth left his and started tracing the blossoming love bites on his neck with his lips Connor let out a low moan. The noise went straight to Freddie’s dick and the older man couldn’t help but be reminded just how hard he was.  
“Con, come on. Please.”  
The younger man stepped away for a second to adjust the water before he positioned Freddie so he stood under the water and sank down to his knees. There were water droplets coating his skin and Freddie thought that this is what sirens looked like when they lured men to death with their beauty. Connor looked up at him with his eyes wide and his cheeks rosy and he didn’t break eye contact as he took Freddie in his warm hand and leaned forward to press a light kiss to the tip.  
There was a smirk on Connor’s face before he licked a broad stripe up the underside of Freddie’s dick. He started to take Freddie into his mouth, just the tip before withdrawing, taking just a little bit more with every bob forward. Freddie knew that he was big but he also knew that Connor could take it. He moved one of his hands to grip his boyfriend’s hair before leaned his head back and let the warm water run over his forehead. If Connor wanted to tease him, fine.  
He let himself relax and enjoy the sensation of his boyfriend’s mouth around his cock. Once Connor swallowed down around him completely Freddie looked at him again. There was wetness around the corner of his eyes and the mist from the shower as well as some stray water made him look glistening in the pale morning light. The way his lips looked wrapped around his cock drove Freddie crazy.  
He opened his mouth to tell Connor how much he loved the feel of him when Connor pulled off until just his tip was resting in his mouth and then proceeded to swirl his tongue around the head. Instead of loving words a moan left Freddie’s mouth and a shiver ran through his body. His hand clenched in Connor’s hair who pulled off completely.  
He took a deep breath before he spoke, his voice rough. “You can fuck my mouth if you want.”  
Freddie’s hand gripped Connor’s head tighter and let his head fall back again for a second. He wasn’t contemplating if he should do it or not, he will, but he wanted to tease Connor back. When the younger man leaned forward again and began kissing down the length of Freddie’s shaft he knew the teasing stopped now.  
He used the grip he had on Connor’s hair to pull him off his dick and wait. He was close enough that he could feel Connor’s warm breath hit his sensitive skin but not close enough to touch. He took his dick in his hand and slowly guided it to Connor’s mouth. The younger man opened it but Freddie had other plans. He slowly guided the head of his cock so it brushed against Connor’s lip and watched as he shuddered. Precome leaked from his tip and dripped from Connor’s lip down his chin. Connor’s tongue darted out after it, chasing the taste and giving a teasing lick to Freddie’s tip before retreating.  
Finally Freddie could feel himself break. He moved forward while simultaneously pulling Connor closer. The younger man moaned and wrapped his arms around Freddie’s thighs. His fingers started tracing the soft skin on the inside of Freddie’s thighs and he let out breathless little moans and whimpers while Freddie thrusted into his mouth.  
Freddie was getting closer and closer to coming and Connor could feel it. He moved his hands, playing with Freddie’s balls and moving his head until he had swallowed Freddie whole. The older man moaned at the feeling of Connor’s throat around him before Connor moaned and swallowed around him, the tight feeling pushing him over the edge.  
Connor takes everything Freddie has to give and then proceeds to clean up his softening dick until Freddie whimpers from the overstimulation. When Freddie pulls Connor up to stand his legs are a bit wobbly but Freddie let’s him lean against him for support. Connor’s body is hot and covered with a small layer of sweat and mist from the shower. He presses a kiss against Connor’s hair before turning them around so Connor stands under the water. He then gets some body wash and starts lathering them with it until they both smell like a fresh forest, all while whispering sweet nothings into Connor’s ear.  
It’s only once they’re dried up and on their way to the little bakery a block from Freddie’s apartment that they actually start talking again. They can silently communicate just fine after sex, helping each other get dressed, pressing little butterfly kisses over naked shoulders and freckles while they’re at it, and deciding where to go eat. They’re already dressed appropriately for practice and have picked out their excuse for showing up together covered in lovebites (Connor’s car wouldn’t start so Freddie picked him up, Freddie hooked up last night and Connor has a secret girlfriend he won’t introduce to the team).  
“Maybe we should tell the team.” Connor mumbles quietly. He never really had a problem with his sexuality and if he had had a serious boyfriend before Fred he would have probably told the team already. Freddie’s not even out to his family though.  
“Connor we talked about this,” the street is empty and they’re walking side by side but a light brush of their hands from time to time is the most affection he shows. “Once I figure everything out, maybe tell my family or something, once the whole ‘Hockey is for everyone’ BS actually means something, then we can tell them but for now… I don’t think the league is ready for a gay player yet, let alone two gay players that are dating each other.”  
Connor wanted to tell him that everything would work out, that the league would support them and even if some fans didn’t like it they still could play but he knew Freddie was right; the league wasn’t ready.  
“Maybe we could just tell some friends and not come out officially? Just tell Mo or JVR or idk Babs? I think they would support us. Or heck even just our parents. I feel bad lying to them all the time.”  
Freddie just sighed and dropped his head, gaze fixated on the sidewalk. “I’ll think about it.”  
But Connor knew that he had hit a soft spot and made Freddie feel sad so he had to fix it. There was a small alley a few meters ahead and Connor dragged Freddie into it until they were out of sight of the public.  
He took his hands and bend down a little until he could look Freddie in the eyes. “Whatever happens, what ever you decide to do, just know that I love you, okay. I’m in this for the long run and I’m going to support you and your decisions. You’re it for me Freddie, and I would never want to force you to do something you don’t want.” He stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the taller man’s head, something Freddie often did to calm him down, before hugging him and feeling as Freddie relaxed under his touch.  
“I love you, too. And… I’ll think about it. I’m in it for the long run too.”  
Freddie’s smile was the prettiest, Connor decided, because it made him feel warm like the sun on a long winter day.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this very ginger pairing so i might write more for this  
> okay so stuff content wise:
> 
> \- Connor and Freddie are in a secret relationship that nobody knows of because Freddie wants to keep them a secret  
> \- Connor is more open and would like to tell people  
> \- they talk about this at the end and it might seem like Connor is trying to pressure Freddie to come out but he's just naming some options and assures Freddie that he wants to be with him whatever way Freddie wants and that he supports him wholeheartedly  
> \- they also fuck like the entire text except the very end  
> \- Freddie jacks Connor off and Connor blows Freddie  
> \- Connor is described in a kinda hazy post-sex-headspace but Freddie takes care of him and this is just supposed to be like after-orgasm headspace not like sub-space or anything like that
> 
> that's about it i think ?
> 
> i also have a [Tumblr](https://leafsbabe.tumblr.com/) in case you want to check that out


End file.
